1. Field of Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to a manufacturing of a display device and, more particularly, to a display device manufacturing method comprising an aging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been widely used to replace existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) because of their low driving voltage, lightweight, thinness, wide viewing angle, and high speed response. An OLED comprising an organic light emitting layer that is supplied with electrons and holes and emits light when the electrons are recombined with the holes. The intensity of light emitted from the organic light emitting layer depends on the amount of holes supplied from a pixel electrode connected to a thin film transistor. However, the OLED has a problem in that the organic light emitting layer deteriorates with use, thereby shortening its lifetime and requiring greater driving voltage as time goes on. In addition, the OLED may acquire an irreversible afterimage effect due to luminance decrease after initial emission.